Invasion
by innerflamer
Summary: This is my very first fanfic sound the bugles! and I would like you to read it then leave a review so that I can improve it. Anyway, this story is about Rose, the profound Doctor and the Invasion of the ? You'll have to read it and find out!


**Just to note, I do not own anything relevant to Doctor Who (I could never come up with anything as good as Doctor Who!) Without further ado, here is the first chapter in my Doctor Who Fan-Fiction. **

As the Doctor landed the Tardis outside in his usual place next to Rose Tyler's home. He sighed and walked to the door and rang the bell. As usual, no answer came. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and held it to the lock, opening the door to let himself in. He walked into the lounge, which was completely bare. Oh the chats he had with Rose and Jackie. The memories came flooding back to him now. His life was just as lonely as ever now after Rose's departure at the Torchwood Institute. To think, that Rose and Jackie Tyler were in that very room, although it isn't in the same world. Not even in the same universe. But he knew that.

Rose and Jackie were in a parallel universe, where everything was the exact opposite from the world we know. The Doctor went into the bedroom, which was also empty, except for one small picture frame lying smashed on the floor. A picture of Rose Tyler was in the frame. How he then felt was completely unimaginable. His two hearts raced as he looked at the picture of the girl who would have traveled with him to the end of the earth. But he now knew that it was not possible any more, he had to get over his loss. He let a tear out of his eye and stroked the picture of her.

XxXxXxX

At that very moment, a beautiful girl that was lying on her bed awake, when she felt something race in her heart. She quickly sat up and looked around the room, she could see nothing or no one as it was midnight, but she could certainly feel a presence in the room. She got up out of bed, put on a dressing gown and slipped into her slippers. She walked around her room, bewildered as this strange feeling grew and grew, as she came across something lying on her bedroom floor, a picture of the man she followed to New New York and to visit Queen Victoria in Scotland. The man she helped destroy the bat-like Krillitanes and even Satan himself. The man was smiling. Looking as mischievous as ever she thought. She started weeping at the thought of all the good times they had together. "Rose?" whispered the Doctor. She turned round, and saw no one.

"Doctor? Doctor? Are you there?" she asked, completely taken aback at the voice she should never have heard again, "Please Doctor if you can hear me, please answer me!" she cried out.

"Rose? Rose Tyler? Is that you?" he replied, completely bewildered by the entire situation.

"Oh My God! It can't be you Doctor. You said we could never see or hear from each other ever again! Where are you? Are you in this room?" Rose said excitedly. To think, the one man she loved to be with, the one man with two hearts! The last of the Time Lords! The Doctor!

"I'm in your bedroom. Oh Rose, I'm so glad to hear from you. No, wait, this isn't real, we can't just be talking to each other just like that. It's impossible! We're in different universes! There has to be something that is enabling us to talk to each other. Are you doing anything at all, touching anything" he answered, still bewildered!

"As a matter of fact, I'm holding a picture of you in a smashed frame. Do you think it could have anything to do with that??" she inquired.

I'm holding a picture of you in a smashed frame too, it must have been some sort of communication device or something, and now the two receivers of the messages are broken, therefore it is enabling us to talk to each other! This is brilliant! I've never encountered anything like this in my life! This must mean there is still a gap between our universes. This isn't right, I closed the gap, the last time we talked to each other was someplace in Sweden!" he rambled on.

"Norway actually! How can there be a gap between them? Does this mean the Daleks and the Cybermen are all still alive??"

"I really don't know Rose. I don't exactly know where they were sucked away too. All I know is there isn't any Daleks or Cybermen in any of the two worlds. Also, I think there may be just be the tiniest, minuscule gap letting us talk to each other. Hopefully, if we keep both frames, we should still always have the connection between us. Oh Rose this is amazing! I can't believe it! I'm absolutely ECSTATIC!"

"You're no way near how happy I am, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day we left each other. Anyway, I'll have to get you up to speed with... AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!!"

**I thought I should be evil and leave you at a cliffhanger for the first chapter. What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Well, then, remember that answer you made in your head and review please. The more people review the faster I can improve the reading experience. Also, this is my very first Fan Fiction, so don't everything to be brilliant!! Till' the next Chapter, Innerflamer Out!**


End file.
